


Bring Your Seal

by lunasaltator (orphan_account)



Series: KouAo Week (Tumblr) [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunasaltator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KouAo Week Prompt Day 4 - Marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Seal

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy. :)

Koujaku and Aoba lay together in bed, bodies wrapped together so that every inch of skin possible was touching the other’s. Koujaku woke up very slowly and hugged Aoba’s body tighter to his own, basking in the happiness that was his life. It seemed like just yesterday that he confessed his feelings and they began a serious relationship. Now they were together for five years to the day, and he was just as happy now, if not happier, as he ever was. When his boyfriend began to stir, he decided to hum a light song to coax him awake. He knew how much Aoba liked the feeling of his chest vibrating with sound, even without him saying so. It would take a lot more to wake up the blue-haired man in his arms, but it was nice enough for the moment.

“Aoba,” he said softly, “Do you want to go somewhere today?”

Aoba stirred again and sighed. “Sure,” he mumbled, “Did you have something planned?”

Koujaku smiled, “I wanted to go to the ward office.”

Aoba rolled over and groaned. “What for? Did another fan pickpocket your seal?”

He laughed, “No, I had something else in mind. You should make sure you have your seal, though.” The other man responded by putting his face into the pillow and mumbling incoherently. “We can go somewhere to eat afterwards.”

“Okay, okay.”

Soon enough, they were out the door and headed downtown. Aoba kept asking Koujaku what he needed there that meant they both had to go, but he kept deflecting the question until they finally got there. He kept it secret until they were inside, where he smoothed out a folded form that had both their information on it. All it needed was his stamp.

“Koujaku, is this a marriage form?” Aoba asked while he looked it over.

“Yeah. I thought since it’s our fifth year together, we could celebrate by getting married.” Koujaku replied. “Aoba, will you marry me today?”

Aoba’s face grew red, embarrassed that this was happening in public. “Yes, I’ll marry you, you stupid hippo.”

They quickly turned in their paperwork and walked out of the building hand in hand, and when they stood on the steps, Koujaku kissed Aoba a little too long. But neither cared, because they were so happy and so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's not my best. :/ I was in a rush to get this out before I had to go back to work. My AU is (hopefully) better but longer, which I will be posting later tonight. :)


End file.
